


Riverdale-Where Are You Betty?

by Kara_Watson



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Riverdale, The Farm (Riverdale), Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_Watson/pseuds/Kara_Watson
Summary: Someone comes back into town and kidnaps Betty Cooper. Who Kidnaps Betty and why?-Sorry I suck at summaries-
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 16





	1. Betty Cooper

After my mom got sucked into some crazy ascension with The Farm, and I witnessed the murder of my dad, I’ve been staying with Jughead, JB, and FP. Jug and I have been sharing my old room, which is really nice considering the circumstances of the past events in this town. It’s nice to have familiar faces around. Jug and JB are at Archies house helping his mom get settled after the death of Fred Andrews. FP is patrolling the town with Tom Keller, mainly to have a night away from their damaged children. I have the house all to myself. It’s the first time in a while that I have been able to just walk around my old house in the quiet. 

I sat on the granite counter of the kitchen where Chic killed a man. My head rolled back as I sighed. So much has happened, the death of Jason Blossom at the hands of his own father. Then the revolting truth that my own dad is Riverdale’s personal serial killer, proclaimed as The Black Hood. My mother getting sucked into an organ harvesting cult using hypnotic techniques to brainwash its victims. Lastly a board game becomes the epiphany of our town, lead by The Gargoyle King, entirely masterminded by Penelope Blossom, leading to the murder of my father. 

My phone rang, bringing me out of the depths of my thoughts. I look down at the caller I.D. and it’s Kevin, my ex best friend. I took a deep breath and reluctantly answered the call. 

“Hey Kev, you doing okay?” I asked slowly with a hint of confusion lurking in my tone. 

His breath quivered, as if he had been crying, “Hey Betty, can I… Can I come over? Like now?”

I furrowed my brow with confusion, “Yeah of course Kev, always.”

“Thank you… I’ll be there in 15,” and with that he hung up. 

I went up to my room and changed out of my lounge clothes, waiting for his arrival. After about ten minutes I hear a knock.

He got here really fast, I chuckled to myself as I ran down the stairs and skipped to the door. I whipped open the door and was met with none other than Penny Peabody herself. 

“Hiya ponytail, wanna go for a ride with me?” 

I immediately try to slam the door shut but she stops it with her boot. “What? Don’t want to hang with me?” she mocked me with a devilish laugh as my face lit up in panic. She grabbed me by the neck and slammed me into the door headfirst before I could get a word out. Then. Nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead pov

“Hey Jug can you go grab another box from the car?” Archie called across the room. 

“Yeah, whatever,” I responded relieved. Things were frantic inside as they unloaded all of Mary’s belongings, and I was immensely glad to catch a break. Organizing isn't really my strong suit, considering the condition of the trailer my dad and I used to live in, it is apparent. Concluding in their decision to make me the runner.

As I grabbed the last box from the trunk I looked across the yard to my house. Where Betty was, wishing I was there cuddling and conversing with her instead of here. With one last longing look toward the house that the love of my life is currently sitting alone in, most likely getting caught up in her own thoughts. I closed the trunk, and headed inside to my epic demise. 

It’s been thirty minutes of Mary and JB bossing me around. Making me do things that I ultimately fail at doing, always ending in them bickering and having to redo it for me. So I decided to take a break and get some water. When I entered the kitchen, my phone rang. I looked down and the caller I.D read, unknown. So I declined, not wanting to deal with whatever kid that decided to prank call me tonight. Immediately after I declined I got another phone call, with the same caller I.D… Unknown. 

Hmm… that's strange, I thought to myself. Then decided to answer. 

“Hey lover boy. I was getting worried ponytail here might have given me a fake number,” came Penny’s venomous voice through the phone. Sheer terror coursed through my body.

She has Betty. My mind went a million miles a minute. Thinking of a hundred different situations of what's going on, where is Betty, what did Penny do to her, and is she okay.

“Where the hell is she?!” I practically screamed into the phone, only getting Penny’s devilish laugh in response. 

“Come alone, don’t tell anyone or your girl here dies. The abandoned house on the edge of Fox Forest, where no one will hear you scream. Karmas a bitch Jonesy.” Penny sneered through the phone, then the line disconnected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro idk...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I'm not sure when I am going to post the next chapter. Bye.....


End file.
